


No More Games

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus and Severus give in to their desires.





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta: fallenembers33 

written for the prompt 'kiss'

* * *

I'm both surprised and annoyed by my nervousness as I climb the stairs to Lupin's office. _It's just lunch for Lord's sake,_ I remind myself. _Although, Lupin was clearly flirting with me at breakfast, wasn't he? Oh for fuck's sake, Severus...get a hold of yourself. You're acting like a teenaged boy with a ridiculous crush. You are Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. You do not do nervous and you most certainly do **not** have crushes._

"I'm here, Lupin," I announce, entering the room with my head held high.

"That you are," he replies cheerfully...too cheerfully.

He's seated behind his desk, however, there are no papers anywhere to be seen. "Finished your work already, have you?" I ask, raising my eyebrow suspiciously.

Lupin smiles, a smile so utterly mischievous it sends a chill down my spine. He slowly rises and approaches me with an alarmingly predatory gaze in his eyes. "Severus," he begins in a low, smooth voice, "there _are_ no papers," he admits.

"No?" I shrug curiously. "Then why lunch in your office? Why the invitation?"

"I want to thank you, Severus."

"Thank me?"

"The Wolfsbane...I haven't felt this good in...well ever."

"I'm doing it by order of the Headmaster." Instantly I regret my words as Lupin’s smile quickly turns into a frown. He sighs and suddenly looks much more tired than he has lately. "However," I continue with hopes of rectifying my statement, "I am glad to know that the Potion is working so well for you."

"I appreciate your forthrightness, Severus," Remus nods quite more seriously than his usual friendly manner. "I realize that this must be difficult for you. I thank you again." He crosses in front of me and sits on the small sofa, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot on the table.

"Bloody hell, Lupin," I snap, disappointed that he is not the dominant man that he is in my dreams. He spins around, looking at me quizzically. "Are we not both adults?" I inquire rhetorically. "You want me to be forthright...very well." I move to stand directly in front of where he sits. "The last time I brought your potion, I heard you...in here." His cheeks redden and my heart rate increases.

Getting to his feet, he stares down at me. This may be the first time I realized just how much taller he is than me. I hesitate for a moment, take a deep breath and plunge onward. "You said my name."

Without warning, Lupin grabs me by the shoulders, smashing his lips against mine. His hips press against me and I can feel the hardness beneath his trousers. The combination of sensations has a very positive effect on my body, not to mention my mood. I part my lips, granting permission to Lupin's tongue, which seems to long for entrance. His large hands find their way into my hair, he tilts my head back deepening the kiss. Pressing my hands into his lower back, I rub our erections together, earning the most delightful moan, which rumbles down my throat.

"Snape?! You up there?"

Lupin and I jump apart quickly.

"Snape!" Filch shouts again from the classroom down below.

"Fucking hell!" Lupin barks, disappointedly.

I cannot help but smile at him before plastering on my usual scowl. "What is it, man?" I growl in reply to Filch as I step out on the landing.

"Malfoy and those dolts who hang about him," Filch replies, knowing that no further explanation is necessary.

Sighing, and already planning the most extreme detention I can get away with, I turn to Lupin. "To be continued," I inform him, then hurry down the stairs, hoping that my billowing robes have as dramatic an effect as his kiss had on me.

 

 

**************************


End file.
